


advanced math

by planetundersiege



Series: Glimadora Week 2020 [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora week, Math, Study help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimadora Week 2020: Day 2: College AUWhen she had seen the ad about a student offering math tutoring for only 4 bucks an hour, she had been ecstatic, and immediately sent a message. Now, she was sitting in the library, waiting for said tutor.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Glimadora Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690099
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	advanced math

Glimmer hated math, especially advanced math, and hated that it was a required part of her curriculum to graduate with her college major. All her other subjects went well, she didn’t have anything lower than a B, except when it came to math. And since she needed a passing grade to actually graduate, it had made her panic, she did not want to waste four years learning, that she payed for, to not be able to graduate because of an F.

When she had seen the ad about a student offering math tutoring for only 4 bucks an hour, she had been ecstatic, and immediately sent a message. Now, she was sitting in the library, waiting for said tutor.

She had no idea, what this Adora looked like, but she did not expect this tall and gorgeous woman with blonde hair in a ponytail and wearing a football jacket to meet up with her. And the jacket also said she was the school’s quarterback. This was the school’s star quarterback.

“Hey, I’m Adora. Were you the one that responded to my ad about advanced math tutoring?”

First she didn’t know what to say, her brain had gotten a big gay overload, so she just nodded, and then finally was able to speak.

“Ye...yes, that’s me. Glimmer. I mean, I’m Glimmer, and you’re Adora, but, fuck, you already know that obviously. Fuck. I mean, nice to meet you.”

Adora laughed, and wow, it was the most beautiful thing Glimmer had heard in her entire life. Yes, she had definitely already fallen deep. Damn you brain, of all people, why choose the new tutor?

  
“Nice to meet you too Glimmer, you seem fun. You told me equations is the most challenging for you, so how about we start there to get it out of they way?”

She nodded.

“Yeah, that’d be great. I have a test in two weeks that’s only equations, and I need to pass it or else I would never be able to get my grade up in time.”

  
“Okay, we’re gonna do everything we can for that not to happen. Let’s start with…”


End file.
